


Заложник

by Eliskander



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bromance, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Non-Con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Штаны Рашу так и не надели, бросив его под ноги Янгу, как есть — растрепанного, жалкого, в крови и чужой сперме. Он видел белую кожу бедра, синяки, кровоподтеки, вялый член, красную, до крови исполосованную ремнем задницу. Взгляд выхватывал и фиксировал детали вопреки желанию, сказывалась подготовка. Но хуже было не это. Хуже было то, как Раш на него смотрел, как кривились его губы в попытке не разрыдаться...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заложник

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Shiae Hagall Serpent, momond  
> Написано для фандом Robert Carlyle 2015

Единственное извращение - это отсутствие секса.  
Все остальное дело выбора каждого.  
Зигмунд Фрейд

 

[](http://i.imgur.com/5rVHoOz.jpg)

Янг смотрел и старался не запоминать. Картинка, которую транслировала камера из захваченного отсека, была отвратительной. Как военный, полковник умел понимать значение выражения «сопутствующий ущерб». Люшианцы захватили часть «Судьбы». А они не успели откачать воздух в Зале Врат. Не смогли блокировать нападение. В плену оказались члены экипажа: гражданские, военные, в том числе фельдшер. Беременную ТиДжей люшианцы не тронули — им нужен был врач, — и сейчас она в другом отсеке штопала их раненого, а вот вернувшийся в свое тело Раш такой ценности не представлял. Какой толк от ученого и его знаний, если управление кораблем до сих пор не у них? Именно это демонстрировали Янгу, охотно позволяя камере снимать в отсеке с заложником. Люшианцы сознательно выбирали гражданского, ценного для экипажа своими знаниями, а не тренированного военного — для большего эффекта убеждения.  
Камилла положила ладонь на плечо полковника, вынуждая оторваться от экрана.  
— Вы хотите сдать «Судьбу»?  
— Они уже получили доступ к продовольственным отсекам, если отдадим мостик — мы покойники, — констатировал Грир. Он тоже смотрел на экран, правда, в его глазах не читалось ничего, кроме брезгливости и неприязни к самой ситуации. Драку он понимал и любил куда больше, чем бессмысленную бойню или насилие.  
Люшианцы пытали заложника, но Янг все равно не сдавал командование.  
Кто-то считал — из чистого упрямства, но большинство понимали, что уступи он, и в живых не останется никого. Люшианский союз был хорошо дисциплинированной военной организацией с четкими целями, обученными лидерами, не брезгующими любыми инструментами и методами. Как тактик, Эверетт понимал их преимущества. И противопоставить этим годами тренированным ребятам испуганных ботаников и своих оставшихся подчиненных не мог. Силы были неравны. К тому же Раш сказал им все коды, которые знал. Илай блокировал часть, и только поэтому в их отсеке еще был воздух. Янг доктора не винил. Пытки ломают многих, а такого лабораторно-кабинетного ученого Кива сломала за пару часов. Они били его своим инопланетным шокером так, что тело на полу выгибалось в дугу. Снимающую это камеру Гинн потребовала в отсек заранее — она старалась не смотреть на Келваса и Симеона, в руках которых корчился связанный Раш. В этом они с полковником были похожи. Разница была в том, что Янг ждал диверсии со стороны Телфорда, чтобы вытащить ТиДжей и, если получится, Раша.  
Насчет последнего он не был уверен, но не потому, что не хотел — просто опасался, что Раш не доживет. Того рвало кровью от побоев и пыток. Он выглядел плохо и уже не делал попыток встать с пола или сопротивляться.  
Нарезая яблоко на дольки карманным ножом, Кива изредка поглядывала в сторону камеры. Она никогда не преуменьшала эффект устрашения. Люди были слабы, плохо подготовлены, а их лидер — сентиментален. Земляне носили им еду и воду, пытались вести переговоры, отдали часть лекарств. А Кива уже давно приказала бы выкачать воздух из этих отсеков и плевать на сопутствующий ущерб. Несколько своих в довесок к трупам захватчиков — лучше, чем постоянный риск поражения и смерть всех. А теперь земляне смотрели на то, как ее ребята преподавали лучший из усвоенных ими уроков: бей первым, бей до тех пор, пока противник не сможет встать, и продолжай бить после этого.  
Она была настроена всерьез, и именно это надо было показать Янгу, который согласился прийти на переговоры лично. Кива хладнокровно велела поставить в центр отсека стол и два стула, даже приказала налить два стаканы воды. Цивилизованная встреча двух лидеров должна была продемонстрировать землянину, кто из них на самом деле контролирует ситуацию. Люшианцы были хищниками, люди из других галактик и союзов чаще всего годились только на роль овец. И одну такую паршивую овцу Келвас должен был заставить блеять для улучшения переговоров.  
Когда они вошли, Грир, как обычно, стоял за плечом Янга. Он держал оружие наготове, хотя ситуация не предвещала конфликта. Очередной раут бессмысленного обмена репликами и требованиями.  
— «Судьба» скоро остановится у планеты, нас ждет там подкрепление. Мы сумели вычислить планету на пути следования благодаря вашему доктору. Это был его последний ценный совет, да, Келвас?  
Келвас отозвался быстро, но непринужденно:  
— Да, Кива. Но он все еще ценный заложник. Правда, доктор?  
Янг помимо воли глянул поверх плеча Кивы и вздрогнул. Он старался сохранять хладнокровие и не давать противнику преимуществ и не мог. Судя по спущенным штанам и тому, что Раша положили животом на ящик, ее заместитель развлекался с ним без учета каких-либо женевских конвенций.  
— Симеон, да после тебя здесь трубу вставлять можно, — комментировал Келвас процесс под молчаливое одобрение Кивы. Она не всегда использовала эти методы убеждения, но интуиция подсказала ей, что Янг человек в самом прямом смысле этого слова. Он был человечнее любого из ее людей, а следовательно, слабее. И это означало, что Янг не будет смотреть на чужую боль и примет условия. Он не сможет сидеть и смотреть на то, как гражданского, находящегося под его защитой, насилует группа ее солдат.  
Грир стиснул зубы так, что у него желваки ходили под кожей. Но он был здесь один против десятка вооруженных людей, а его командир был безоружен и под ударом. Келвас показательно наслаждался процессом, то вытаскивая член, то резко загоняя обратно. Янг смотрел на Раша и осознавал, что в данный момент сожалеет, что не убил его. Убийство было бы милосерднее. Раш не умел терпеть пытки, он вскрикивал, привлекая своими стонами голодные взгляды солдат Кивы. Они менялись, передавая его, как эстафету. В конце концов, Раш заплакал, он умолял их остановиться, и Янг понял, для чего ему демонстрировали все это в течение часа. Бесконечного часа, за который он вымок так, будто бежал марафон. Внешне спокойный, мрачный полковник не сводил глаз с выжидающей Кивы.  
— Приведите его.  
Штаны Рашу так и не надели, бросив его под ноги Янгу, как есть — растрепанного, жалкого, в крови и чужой сперме. Он видел белую кожу бедра, синяки, кровоподтеки, вялый член, красную, до крови исполосованную ремнем задницу. Взгляд выхватывал и фиксировал детали вопреки желанию, сказывалась подготовка. Но хуже было не это. Хуже было то, как Раш на него смотрел, как кривились его губы в попытке не разрыдаться.  
— Ну же, ты что-то хотел сказать? — Келвас понукал его, как животное, схватив за волосы, практически намотав их на кулак и подтащив еще ближе.  
Янг видел, как шевелятся разбитые в кровь губы, как на пол капает алая слюна, стекая по подбородку вместе с кровью, но не слышал слов. Не хотел слышать. Он знал, их и так понимают все люди по ту сторону камеры.  
Раш просил его сдать «Судьбу». Просил тихо, сиплым тяжелым шепотом того, кто недавно кричал до одури.  
Келвас отпустил его, и доктор по инерции рухнул полковнику в ноги. Но подниматься не стал — не смог. Янг с минуту изучал всклоченную макушку, веревки, врезавшиеся в кисти до крови. Перед ним никогда не стояли на коленях вот так. Раш жался к нему, умолял забрать его отсюда.  
— Эверетт, пожалуйста... пожалуйста...  
Янг понимал, что если уйдет сейчас, развлечение в этом отсеке продолжиться. Он бы хотел радоваться, что это не ТиДжей. Кива, видимо, пожалела ее, как женщина женщину. И не мог. Не получалось отстраниться, оттолкнуть беспомощного, всхлипывающего Раша. Но если он сдаст «Судьбу» — все погибнут. Все те, кто сейчас смотрел на эту сцену через камеру и благодарил бога, что это не он. Не он там останется сегодня.  
Янг ушел в тот день. Но не отошел от мониторов. Вечером к нему подошла Камилла и задала волнующий всех вопрос:  
— Вы хотите сдать «Судьбу»?  
Полковник ей не ответил. Не смог заставить себя сказать «нет».  
Не после того, как слышал заходящегося криком Раша, оставленного солдатам Кивы.  
Грир ответил за него:  
— Они уже получили доступ к продовольственным отсекам, если отдадим мостик — мы покойники.  
И Янг был ему благодарен.  
Он не знал, сколько еще сможет на это смотреть.  
Но уйти — означало бросить там Раша совсем одного. А полковник Янг никогда не бросал своих.  
Когда этот вздорный проблемный ученый стал одним из своих, он знал слишком хорошо. В ту минуту, когда Янг оставил его противнику. Он поставил жизни членов экипажа «Судьбы» выше «сопутствующего ущерба». Хорошо проверенное уравнение, работавшее на поле боя, отказывало при индивидуальном подходе. Мозгу Янга никак не удавалось уровнять страдания одного заложника и свое короткое «нет».

***

 

Варро подошел к лежащему на полу мужчине, присел рядом, приподнимая голову, чтобы дать воды. Землянин вздрагивал даже в полубессознательном состоянии, один глаз у него заплыл от удара, скула была рассечена. Но по тому, как заложник пытался свести колени и отползти, прижаться к переборке, было ясно, что боялся он не побоев.  
— Ты ему свою воду отдаешь, понял, да? — Келвас лениво наблюдал за процессом. Они развлекались с маленьким умным доктором весь день, и, кажется, кроме задницы, поджарили ему мозги.  
Варро промолчал: спорить с Келвасом означало драку. А драться он готов не был, пока на стороне этого психопата Кива. Вместо этого Варро натянул Рашу штаны, с трудом приподнимая вялое, бессильное тело и, смочив остатками воды кусок ткани, отер лицо. Волосы у доктора слиплись, спутались, свисали сосульками от пота и крови, он весь был в пресловутых органических жидкостях, его никто не отводил мочиться, и после суток побоев он просто ходил под себя. Вонь стояла та еще, но Варро был не из брезгливых. Он кивнул Гинн помочь ему. Раш терял сознание не в первый раз за сегодня. Вероятно, он получил сотрясение. О сломанных ребрах говорили багрово-черные кровоподтеки.  
— Надо развязать ему руки ненадолго, они почти посинели.  
Варро говорил громко, не для Келваса, для Кивы.  
— Если надо, чтобы заложник дожил до завтрашних переговоров с Янгом, немного привести его в порядок не повредит.  
Кива глянула на Телфорда и велела ему проверить, что там.  
Тот подошел и, посмотрев на Раша, который в этот миг отключился, молча кивнул Варро.  
Гинн, не зная, что делать, смотрела то на заложника, то на Варро. Голова у Раша запрокинулась — безвольно, будто у сломанной куклы. Дышал он тяжело и сипло. Душа у них не было, и воду необходимо было экономить. Варро посмотрел на бледную ТиДжей, сидящую в другом углу.  
— Ему нужен врач.  
ТиДжей с разрешения Кивы подошла ближе, но у нее с собой ничего не было. Люшианцы не позволили тратить на Раша лекарства. Только немного бинтов и воды.  
— Я приподниму его, режьте веревки, — Варро дал понять, что постарается помочь ей. Женщина ему нравилась.  
Когда они разрезали веревки на руках, стало восстанавливаться кровообращение, и Раш от боли застонал в голос, приходя в себя.  
— Переломы ребер, вероятно, внутренние травмы, без оборудования не скажу. И обезвоживание, — ТиДжей считала пульс. — Слава Богу, ректальное кровотечение несильное, иначе он бы уже...  
— Может, его ваш полковник разрабатывал? — шутку Келваса поддержал хохот остальных.  
Она прикусила язык, проглотив ответ: ребенок, она должна сохранить ребенка.  
— ТиДжей, — Раш узнал ее и, судя по выражению здорового глаза, даже это сейчас причиняло ему боль.  
Она делала все возможное, чтобы Раш дожил до завтра, и старалась не видеть, как он вздрагивает от каждого ее прикосновения.  
ТиДжей пыталась быть деликатной, но когда стала смывать кровь, запекшуюся между бедер, он глухо разрыдался в сгиб локтя, пряча лицо. Варро смотрел на него с сочувствием. Стремясь хоть как-то смягчить ситуацию, Гинн положила ему руку на плечо, осторожно успокаивающе поглаживая.  
Снимающая это все камера показала Янгу не только измотанного, измученного болью человека, которого он когда-то сам был не прочь убить, но и его самого. Янг знал, что завтра Кива приложит все усилия, чтобы добиться сделки. А значит, придется жертвовать либо Рашем, либо всеми. Глядя на бледного, обессиленного доктора Янг понял, что еще сутки-двое такого обращения — и тот погибнет. Нужен был беспроигрышный отчаянный план. И Янг решил пойти на риск. Даже если рисковать придется собой.  
— Сколько у нас осталось С-4?

***

 

К приходу полковника на переговоры «развлечение» начали снова. Внутренние травмы дали о себе знать практически сразу. Раш выгибался от боли, умоляя Келваса сорванным голосом, дергаясь под ним, практически срываясь с члена, но, кажется, того только забавляли такие попытки сопротивления.  
— Хорошая у него задница, ладная, а так и не скажешь, да, полковник?  
Янг замер. Раш выглядел ужасно, у него разъезжались колени под чужим весом, щекой он при толчках терся о металлический пол. В отсеке пахло кровью, рвотой и смертью. Кива кивнула Янгу на стул.  
— Ты можешь сдать мне «Судьбу» сейчас или предпочтешь просидеть на этом стуле положенное время, наблюдая за тем, как отдыхают мои люди?  
— Мы пришли на переговоры... — начал было Янг.  
— Все, что я хотела сказать, я сказала. Мои условия — ты сдаешь мне корабль.  
Грир посмотрел в угол, где сидела ТиДжей — неподалеку от нее были Гинн и Варро — потом скользнул взглядом по военным в отсеке.  
— Келвас! — требовательно позвала Кива, и помощник подошел, волоча за волосы Раша. Люшианец не успел кончить, и небрежно натянутые штаны этого не скрывали.  
— Давай, детка, говори, — почти ласково пнув Раша в ноги Янгу, Келвас ухмыльнулся, глядя ему в глаза. — Или, может, продолжим переговоры завтра? Мы тут немного заняты.  
Янг с трудом заставил себя посмотреть вниз: Раш его ни о чем не просил, а только судорожно всхлипывал, не пытаясь подняться с пола — от голода и побоев его уже не держали ноги. Отчасти Янг был этому рад. Смотреть в глаза человеку, которого оставил мучиться, было тяжело.  
— Я не слышу тебя, — Келвас оттянул Рашу голову за волосы и Янг услышал невнятное «пожалуйста...»  
Полковник едва удерживался от желания проломить люшианцу череп, но у него был план, который требовал времени. Нагнувшись, чтобы заглянуть Рашу в глаза, Янг сделал вид, что хочет расслышать его шепот лучше.  
— Эверетт... Не смей отдавать им «Судьбу», — зрячий глаз Раша выдавал ярость и отчаяние смертника. Янг внимательно посмотрел в карий зрачок в алых прожилках лопнувших сосудов и кивнул. Он успел увидеть, как меняется выражение лица Раша, и толкнул его на пол, закрывая собой.  
Позади него Грир бросил гранату.  
Осколочная граната убила на месте большую часть солдат Кивы в отсеке. Шрапнель ранила с различной степенью тяжести практически всех. Но гражданские заложники и люди Янга сидели связанные в дальнем углу, большинству из них приказали лежать лицом в пол, так что радиус поражения достался стоявшим группой люшианцам. Второй взрыв перекрыл крики раненых, и взрывной волной вынесло дверь в отсек. Ворвавшиеся солдаты открыли огонь по оглушенным люшианцам. Те пытались отстреливаться, но Кива и Келвас погибли, а остальные без лидеров быстро сдались. Янг чувствовал, что ему зацепило осколками плечо и спину, однако лежащий под ним Раш был цел. Относительно цел. Руки его все еще были связаны, и Янг разрезал веревки армейским ножом. Доктор застонал в голос от боли, когда к онемевшим за долгое время конечностям прилила кровь. Встать сам он не мог. Янг поднял его на руки и поискал глазами ТиДжей, намереваясь отнести Раша в лазарет. Слава Богу, она не была ранена.  
— У тебя кровь, — фельдшер сохраняла спокойствие в любой ситуации, он любил ее когда-то за это тоже.  
— Потом, — с нажимом ответил Янг и пошел в лазарет. Раш часто доводил его до белого каления. Было время, когда смерть доктора казалась не такой уж плохой перспективой для самого полковника и дела «Судьбы» в принципе. Но сейчас на его руках лежал истощенный, истерзанный пытками гражданский, которого нужно было вынести из зоны поражения. Янг не любил быть героем точно так же, как не умел принимать благодарности. Оцепеневший Раш угнетал. Ощущение занозы, которой он, самовлюбленный и эгоистичный, являлся большую часть времени, не сочеталось с нынешней его беспомощной покорностью. Вздорный склочный Раш позволял себя нести и молчал всю дорогу. И Янг понимал почему: он уже не будет прежним. Ничто уже не будет прежним. Ни в глазах Янга, ни в глазах экипажа.  
Грир был тяжело ранен при взрыве, но оставался в сознании. Досталось Варро и Гинн, Телфорду осколок попал в живот. Один человек словил пулю, еще нескольких гражданских зацепило поверхностно. Работы у ТиДжей было много, очень много. Были раненые тяжелее, чем Раш. Она пыталась сказать это полковнику, но Янг нес его в лазарет, не обращая внимания ни на что, включая собственную спину залитую кровью. Сказывался адреналин и подготовка.  
И по его молчанию, она поняла: дело еще и в чувстве вины.  
Янг донес Раша до лазарета и, сев на одну из коек, едва не отключился.  
— Ты продолжаешь терять кровь, — настойчиво повторила ТиДжей, и Янг устало кивнул. Он не спал все это время, с начала захвата «Судьбы». Но спать было еще рано. Были раненые и пленные. Сама ситуация пока себя не исчерпала. Глядя в осунувшееся лицо Раша, лежащего под капельницей, Янг думал о том, как им дальше работать вместе. После всего.

 

***

 

Кивнув ТиДжей в благодарность за перевязку, Янг вернулся в злополучный отсек и оглядел теперь уже других пленных. Своих гражданских уже увели. Его люди, стоявшие рядом, тоже помнили трансляции отсюда.  
Янг взвел курок табельного оружия и расстрелял тех, чьи лица врезались ему в память за часы, что он проводил здесь за переговорами под крики Раша. Кива ошибалась в одном:  
земляне злопамятны, и они умеют мстить.  
Велев зачистить все, Янг подумал о тех, кого он оставил в живых — Варро и Гинн.  
Выставив караул в лазарет, вечером Янг наконец-то пошел к себе. Он был вымотан до предела. Поэтому, когда по рации ему сообщили, что Раш исчез из лазарета, он разозлился.  
Янг нашел доктора там, где и ожидал. В душевой. Воспользовавшись тем, что ТиДжей занята, Раш немного пришедший в себя после четырех капельниц, поднялся и, спотыкаясь, пошел мыться. У него не хватало сил, он шел, цепляясь за стены, и в душевой едва сумел трясущимися руками стащить одежду. А в кабине у него не осталось сил стоять, поэтому он сполз вниз, и Янг обнаружил его сидящим под струями прохладной воды.  
Злость прошла, когда он посмотрел на безвольно склоненную голову замерзшего Раша. Он понимал инстинктивный порыв — не понимал только проклятую ненормальную самостоятельность. Раш мог попросить кого-нибудь о помощи. Но предпочел сделать все сам, как привык.  
Шагнув в душ, Янг помог ему вымыться, осторожно касаясь ссадин, которыми Раш был покрыт с ног до головы. Царапины и синяки его не беспокоили, а вот гематомы на животе — да. ТиДжей сказала, что все пройдет со временем. Но на голом теле причиненный ущерб был виден куда яснее. Худой до истощения Раш без своей брони из сарказма был обнажен во всех смыслах — физически и морально. Янг старался не показывать жалости, опасаясь унизить и без того потрепанную гордость, но его выдавали руки. Раш чувствовал, как Янг касается его — очень бережно, мягко, стремясь не причинять боли. Те самые жесткие руки, которые он прекрасно помнил на своей шее, могли быть другими... и это удивляло.  
Янг мыл его, не раздеваясь, отчасти потому, что не хотел напугать. Хотя рассудок Раша вроде не пострадал, полковник не желал недоразумений. Возможно, еще из-за того, что у него не было сил разбираться с подобного рода травмами. Земля ждала отчета. «Судьба» требовала внимания. Илай работал над сменой курса, и были другие критично-важные вопросы, среди которых психологическая помощь бывшему заложнику не входила в приоритет. Но, тем не менее, Янг мыл его сейчас, понимая, что именно хочет смыть с себя Раш. Собственные раны тоже начали тревожить его под действием воды — промокли бинты.  
Оба молчали в небольшой кабинке душевой — говорить было не о чем. Но это молчание не было чужим и отстраненным. Раш не смотрел Янгу в глаза, он просто ощущал его спокойствие и четкое понимание, что делать. Эта излучаемая уверенность проходила теплом под кожу — туда, где скрутились тугим узлом опаленные болью нервы. Кажется, он перешел все пороги собственной чувствительности и сейчас не испытывал ничего. Даже боль была размытой. Возможно из-за лекарств, но засыпать Раш стал прямо в руках Янга.  
Заметив, что еще немного — и тот просто отключится, полковник смыл остатки шампуня со спутанных волос и вынес Раша из душевой. До его каюты идти пришлось бы долго, а в мокрой одежде делать это было тем более глупо. Поэтому Янг нажал кнопку на двери собственной каюты, которая была ближе. Завернув Раша в одеяло на кровати, он ушел обратно в душевую собирать разбросанную по полу одежду, от которой чудовищно смердело. Отстирать это было невозможно. Выкинув все, Янг отжал свою форму и тоже принял душ. Нужно было поспать хотя бы час-другой перед тем, как идти к камням и докладывать на Землю. Форма должна была успеть подсохнуть, как и обувь. Беспокоили намокшие бинты, но ТиДжей хватало работы и без того. Кое-как сменив повязки самостоятельно, Янг лег на кровать рядом с Рашем и мгновенно отключился. В его мире не осталось места для условностей. Чужое тепло во сне его не беспокоило, как и прижимающееся чужое тело. Правильные и неправильные модели поведения остались в другой галактике.

***

 

Будильник поднял его ровно через три часа. Голова гудела как улей, глаза отказывались открываться, и пару минут Янг просто сидел на кровати, осознавая свое разбитое тело и понукая себя встать.  
— Бинты надо сменить, — голос Раша из-за спины заставил его вздрогнуть. Мозг не успевал выдать всю порцию недавних событий, поэтому Янг просто обернулся и посмотрел на доктора. Будильник разбудил и его.  
— Где моя одежда?  
— От нее пришлось избавиться, — Янг потянулся, встал, покопался в своих вещах и протянул ему футболку. — Вот, на первое время. Отдохни, я на связь с Землей.  
Раш молча взял футболку и снова лег. Похоже, у него не осталось сил даже на споры.  
— Отведу тебя в лазарет, как вернусь, — добавил Янг, одеваясь и морщась от влажной формы.  
Молчание было ему ответом. Раш, видимо, опять заснул. Янг оставил лампу на боковой панели включенной и вышел.

***

 

Когда Янг вернулся, уставший и издерганный вопросами, Раш все еще спал. Вскоре пришла ТиДжей — оставила лекарства и инструкцию, как их пить. Будить измотанного доктора они не стали. ТиДжей решила подержать его несколько дней на обезболивающем и предупредила, что спать он будет много.  
— Надо отнести его к нему в комнату, — Янг терпеливо сносил перевязку.  
— Может, ему пока лучше побыть с тобой? — ТиДжей понизила голос до шепота. — Ты же понимаешь, каково ему. Сейчас не стоит оставлять его одного.  
Янг, подумав, кивнул. Забираясь в кровать, чтобы подремать еще немного, он глянул на вторую ее половину, где спал температурящий Раш. Тронув тыльной стороной ладони его горячий лоб, Янг понял, что лучше разобраться с лечением, а уже потом отдыхать. Пришлось встать, налить в стакан воды и развести жаропонижающее. Будил он Раша осторожно и, судя по тому, как тот вздрогнул, когда проснулся, тактика была верной. Впрочем, обколотый препаратами доктор соображал плохо. Но Янга узнал и, выпив лекарство, сразу же лег обратно. Ему было не до условностей, как и уставшему полковнику.  
Засыпая, Янг оставил включенным боковой свет, опасаясь спросонья испугать своего временного гостя. Перекатившись ближе к краю кровати, он провалился в черный сон без сновидений.  
Позади него истомленный жаром и кошмарами Раш метался полночи, пока не проснулся. Он сел на кровати, щурясь в темноту, и попробовал сложить паззл в своей голове. Человек, спящий рядом, не был чужим, но лучше от этого не становилось. Борясь с тошнотой, Раш попытался встать, но ноги подгибались, словно ватные. Поясница отозвалась дикой болью, как и то, что пониже. Чертовы ублюдки разодрали его до крови. Раша трясло, помимо воли, от лихорадки и воспоминаний.  
На столе стоял стакан с водой, к нему пришлось ползти на четвереньках. Раша мутило от кошмаров и привкуса собственной крови во рту и, в конце концов, вырвало. Желудок подскочил к горлу, осознание случившегося и чудовищный стресс нахлынули разом. Раш скорчился на полу, глотая слезы. Он ощущал себя вывернутым наизнанку мертвецом, все отвратительные трупные пятна которого видны, как никогда. Когда сильные руки подняли его с пола и обняли, Раш судорожно разрыдался, пряча лицо на чужом плече.  
Янг сидел на полу, качая доктора, как ребенка. Слов утешения у него не было. Но он крепко держал его, будто силясь заслонить от недавнего прошлого. И когда приступ прошел, поднял с пола, сводил в туалет отлить и помог умыться. Они снова почти не говорили. И Раш ловил себя на мысли, что ему не стыдно. Не стыдно вот так расклеиться перед Янгом. О том, как он будет смотреть в другие знакомые лица на «Судьбе», Раш предпочитал не думать.  
Полковник, принеся ведро и тряпку, смыл рвоту с пола, затем сходил в столовую за завтраком. Выбирая что-то легкое, вроде бульона, Янг кивал здоровавшимся с ним людям. Они знали, что Раш у него в каюте, и, как ни странно, находили это естественным. После всего, что случилось с доктором, многие ему сочувствовали. Янг видел это по их лицам и понимал, что Раша это может задеть. Жалость гордого ученого унижала. Может быть, ТиДжей и права — какое-то время Рашу лучше оставаться у него в каюте. Без навязчивого внимания.  
Он сходил в каюту Раша, забрал зубную щетку, сменное белье и несколько книг. И вместе с завтраком на двоих вернулся к себе.  
— Броуди сегодня хвалил этот бульон, — Янг подал тарелку Рашу в кровать, понимая, что нормально ходить тот сможет не скоро. — У меня есть немного кофе из личных запасов, хочешь?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он заварил крепкий кофе и стал гладить свою мятую форму взятым на время утюгом Хлои.  
Раш поел молча, так же молча выпил кофе. Он выглядел больным, но Янг поймал себя на мысли, что ему спокойнее, когда доктор болеет у него перед глазами, а не в одиночестве в своей каюте.  
После он скормил Рашу еще порцию таблеток и пошел на мостик. «Судьба» останавливалась у планеты, экипаж собирался за провиантом. Были штатные дела, которые нельзя отменять ни при каком раскладе. У Янга болела спина. Отсутствие отдыха мешало организму побороть слабость. И хотя осколки ТиДжей вытащила, и спина, и плечо продолжали беспокоить. Решив вечером заглянуть в лазарет, Янг слушал отчет Илая о состоянии дел на борту, а сам думал о том, что у него в комнате спит тревожным сном недавний заложник. И еще — что нужно принести ему свежих овощей. Свежие овощи полезны, а Рашу нужно восстанавливать силы.

***

 

— Их надо помыть, — Янг тяжело опустился на кровать, положив рядом тарелку с зелеными круглыми овощами, — по вкусу как яблоки, только кислые слегка.  
Раш какое-то время смотрел на него, затем потянулся к рации у него на поясе. Реакция полковника не подвела, и руку он перехватил.  
— Ты что делаешь?  
— Хочу вызвать ТиДжей, — Раш придвинулся ближе, кутаясь в простыню. Если футболка Янга была ему велика и сползала с плеч, то брюки явно вообще не подходили, да и пока были не нужны. Постельный режим беспокойного доктора на данный момент вполне устраивал, во всяком случае, пока он не мог толком ходить.  
— Тебе плохо? — Янг потянулся к его лбу, тот был прохладным. — Температуры нет.  
— Есть, — Раш включил рацию и вызвал: — ТиДжей к полковнику Янгу, — потом повернулся к нему: — Просто твоя выше.  
Янг посмотрел на хмурого доктора и внезапно заметил странное.  
— А что с твоими волосами?  
— Обрезал под корень, они слишком спутались, не расчесать.  
Раш выглядел узником концлагеря с этой прической и росписью синяков на лице и теле, но Янг просто кивнул. Остриг он себя неровно, но это было его решение.  
— На планете было слишком жарко, — полковник снял кобуру и положил на столик рядом с кроватью. Он лег, ощущая, что вымок насквозь. Это было последнее, что Янг помнил об этом вечере.  
На следующие три дня его свалила лихорадка. Раны кровоточили на жаре, кровь пропитала бинты и намочила форму.  
Раш застирывал пятна на простыне и одежду, стоя на коленях в душевой Янга. Две ночи они спали на голом матраце. Но Янг этого не знал, как и того, что Раш не спит, встревоженный его состоянием. ТиДжей заверила, что несколько дней отдыха, и Янг придет в себя. Лазарет был переполнен. И Раш остался в комнате полковника — даже не из чувства благодарности, а потому, что темнота без Янга будила пережитые кошмары. Ребра ныли, передвигался он еле-еле, но, будучи единственным в каюте ходячим пациентом, чувствовал себя ответственным за ситуацию. Он поил Янга, когда тот просыпался, подавал лекарства. Но большую часть времени просто лежал рядом, слушая дыхание полковника. Он придвигался ближе, чтобы ощущать ту толику безопасности, которую дал ему Янг, когда в отсеке переговоров закрыл собой от взрыва.  
И то, что было потом... Раш смутно помнил, что происходило в душе, но руки Янга запомнил очень хорошо. Словно сложившееся базовое уравнение в относительном хаосе его нынешней жизни — эти руки дарили стабильность. Рациональный мозг признавал возникшую потребность. Янг был рядом после всего, что случилось. Он защищал его от навязчивых воспоминаний о жестокости, пытках и насилии и ни разу за все это время не лез в душу. И если Раш пока мочился с кровью, ел только мягкую пищу, а о том, чтобы сходить по большой нужде, думал с содроганием, то когда он окончательно поправится, что останется между ними? Воспоминания об изнасиловании в полутемном душном отсеке?  
Отек с глаза начал спадать, скула заживала. Но, глядя на себя в зеркало, Раш отмечал, что выглядит плохо. Янг, вероятно, жалел его: где-то глубоко под слоем дубовой кожи в нем жил чуткий человек. Но жалость Раша пугала. Он провел руками по всклоченным, неровно обрезанным волосам и сглотнул подступивший ком к горлу. Отрезал он их не потому, что спутались. На самом деле он устал просыпаться с ощущением, что Келвас, которому снесло полбашки, продолжает таскать его за волосы и обещает на этот раз трахнуть как следует. Потом пришел Янг, бледный, горячий, и принес ему «яблоки». А когда он лег, и простыня под ним стала окрашиваться алым, Раш едва сдержал крик. Келвас победил. Он боялся. Боялся до чертиков, до дрожи, до зубного скрежета, что Янг умрет. Умрет — и значит больше не придет в тот отсек. Не заберет его. И ничего не кончится. Никогда не кончится.  
Янг проснулся, смутно ощущая слабость и тяжесть в голове. Рядом кто-то глухо плакал, уткнувшись в подушку. Эти судорожные рыдания будили сожаления и что-то очень личное. Он с трудом повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть. Затем осторожно поднял руку, тяжелую, будто с привязанными гирями и, положив ее на худое плечо, развернул всхлипывающего Раша к себе и обнял.  
— Спи. Я рядом. Все в порядке.  
И чувствуя, как Раш придвинулся ближе, успокаиваясь, Янг уснул. Он устал бороться со слабостью, но эта усталость была временной. Янг знал, что сегодня еще поспит. Может, поспит завтра. А потом встанет и вновь начнет решать текущие проблемы на «Судьбе». Пока все было тихо. Звездолет преодолевал свой долгий путь в тишине тусклых звезд. Илай справлялся с мостиком. Значит, можно отдохнуть. Им обоим.

***

 

— Мы перешьем тебе что-нибудь Хлоино, — Янг казался серьезным, но его выдавал теплый взгляд.  
Он никогда не смотрел вот так на своих подчиненных или других гражданских. Спустя две недели они все еще продолжали жить в одной каюте, и это рождало необходимость разговаривать и налаживать контакт. Раш охотно поддерживал привычную словесную перепалку, но всерьез не злился. У него не получалось выдавить из себя хоть сколько-нибудь сильные эмоции после всего случившегося. Он ощущал себя разобранным и бесполезным механизмом. Но Янг подбадривал его, чаще всего слегка подразнивая, как сегодня. Стал вопрос о том, кому ходить в столовую за едой, и если Янг все время после болезни охотно выполнял эти обязанности, то в воскресенье решил взять тайм-аут. А на вопрос одежды для такого «похода» стал перебирать тех, кто подходил Рашу по комплекции. Остановившись на Хлое, Янг примирительно добавил:  
— Только брюки придется подвернуть.  
Он получил за это взбешенный взгляд и готовность доктора выйти в столовую завернутым в простыню. Ходил Раш, правда, пока не так шустро, поэтому Янг перехватил его на пороге.  
— Посиди тут, я сам, — и примирительно уточнил:— Тебе желтое желе или зеленое?  
В его взгляде продолжала теплеть искорка. Прежде Раш непременно съязвил бы, но сейчас смолчал. Янг поддерживал его за локоть, прикосновение было дружеским, теперь уже привычным, но что-то в самой ситуации его тревожило.  
— Николас?  
Вот. Именно это, понял Раш. Теперь он был «Николас». В этой комнате. В жизни Янга. В его понимании себя место, где его звали по имени, настораживало. Оно слишком походило на дом. После стольких переделок и проблем. После всего того омерзительного и страшного, когда он смирился с собственной участью, с необходимостью подохнуть во благо всех — это «Николас» резало без ножа. Он все еще оставался живым. Но надо было осознать себя живым, прежде чем жить дальше. Раш осторожно высвободился из рук Янга и пробормотал:  
— Зеленое, Эверетт.  
Янг, скорее всего, и не заметил, что его назвали по имени. Впервые после того дня в отсеке. Он кивнул и вышел.  
А Раш вернулся в кровать, полежал, не утерпел и снова пошел в душ. Он торчал под водой столько, сколько мог, сколько позволяли травмы, и не мог заставить себя смириться. Принять случившееся. Принять себя после этого. Найти там, в отражении затуманенного паром зеркала, того человека, который умел собираться за минуту и решать невозможные задачи силой своего интеллекта. Мозг отказывал ему в привычных привилегиях. Стоило взять блокнот — и руки сами выписывали кривые кардиограммы панических атак. Он больше не мог работать в тишине, один. Все время казалось, что Келвас стоит позади за стулом, наблюдает. Выжидает, чтобы протянуть руку к плечу, чтобы собственнически втащить его в кошмар.  
— Николас! — Янг вернулся, и Раш с трудом отвернулся от запотевшего зеркала. Ему продолжал чудиться Келвас за спиной. Покойник продолжал жить в нем. Надо было что-то делать.

***

 

— Николас?  
Раш застыл, будто наступил на мину. Янг помнил свою встречу с оленями на Земле, в одной из поездок между базами. Они замирали в свете фар и, оцепенев, не порывались бежать. Он всего лишь назвал Раша по имени, а выглядело это так, будто он пригвоздил его к полу этим именем. Раш не справлялся сам, Янг это видел. Но как ему помочь не представлял. От всех других Раш просто закрывался. Приходила Камилла, чтобы поговорить, но пары фраз хватило, чтобы понять — разговор не клеится. Будто Раш не доверял никому — и себе в том числе. Зато доверял Янгу. Полковник чувствовал это доверие. Негласное, робкое, хрупкое — словно он держал в руках раненого ежа, кололся об его иглы при любых попытках что-либо сделать, но отпустить не мог.  
Янг принес желе с чаем и опять застал Раша в душе. Тот не вылезал оттуда часами. В другом случае он уже бы сделал замечание по расходу бесценной воды, но здесь не мог. Причины были в голове Раша. И внешние инструменты тут ничего не значили.  
— Николас! — он решительно прошел в душевую. Перехватив Раша у двери, Янг осторожно загородил ему путь. — Как ты?  
Раш на этот вопрос взвился так, будто сорвалась натянутая пружина.  
— А как ты думаешь?  
— Думаю, не очень хорошо, — мягко заметил Янг, и ярость Раша разбилась об его спокойствие.  
Раш выдохнул:  
— Прости.  
— Плохо спишь, — заметил Янг, — попросить у ТиДжей снотворное?  
Тоненький голосок собственного «я» внутри требовал согласиться — настойчиво, почти истерически. Но Раш ответил категорическое «нет».  
Он хотел сказать: «Я справлюсь». И не смог.  
— Оно не так чтобы вкусное, — Янг привычно подхватил его под локоть, помогая идти, — но если долго ждать, станет вообще безвкусным.  
Они ели вместе, Янг делился новостями, ожидая, когда деятельный мозг Раша переключится его на дела. Варро полковник пристроил к работе, Гинн тоже. К тому же Илай с ней поладил, и вместе они справлялись с нагрузкой на мостике. Но Раш отмалчивался.  
— Поспи, — Янг взял тарелки, собираясь уходить на свой пост на мостике.  
— Останься, — пробормотал Раш, изучая переборку перед глазами.  
Янг выжидающе сел рядом на кровать.  
— Мне пора вернуться в свою комнату, — Раш говорил не то, что хотел, и Янг это видел.  
— Необязательно, — уверенность в голосе была заразительна. Раш не выдержал и поднял взгляд. У Янга была трехдневная щетина, красные от недосыпа глаза, мятая после стирки форма — он выглядел как очень уставший командир. Но теперь Раш видел за этим живого человека. И человек, в отличие от командира, ему нравился. Посттравматический стресс — утешал его мозг, объясняя потребность в присутствии Янга.  
— Почему?  
— Ты еще не вполне здоров.  
Раш криво усмехнулся.  
— Это стало так важно?  
Янг продолжал серьезно смотреть на него, и становилось не по себе. В конце концов, он ответил:  
— Это важно.  
— Почему? — снова задал слепой бесцельный вопрос Раш. Его раздражала ситуация и необходимость спрашивать снова и снова. Но Янг больше не велся на его провокации и злость. Он еще посидел рядом какое-то время, а затем, потрепав взъерошенного Раша по плечу, вышел.

***

 

Вечером Янг принялся менять свои повязки, и Раш не выдержал.  
— Давай помогу.  
Он аккуратно обрабатывал края заживающих ран антисептиком и бинтовал через грудь. Затем занялся плечом. Раш трогал кожу Янга, и его самого будто обжигало каждое такое прикосновение. Оно было слишком личным, практически интимным. Он сидел на кровати позади широкой спины Янга и чувствовал себя ребенком, заблудившимся в лесу собственных воспоминаний. Глупо вообще-то, с учетом того, что Раш ребенком не был, но взрослый в нем отказывался принимать случившиеся, так что оставалось цепляться за протянутые соломинки.  
— У меня кошмары, — наконец признался он. — И я перестаю отличать их от реальности.  
Янг обернулся, посмотрел на него.  
— Я знаю.  
— Что мне делать? — Раш стыдился собственной слабости и бессилия, злился на себя и на Янга заодно, но больше не мог выдерживать это колоссальное напряжение. Оно раздирало его изнутри, мешало концентрироваться, думать, двигаться дальше.  
— Я не знаю, — откровенно признался Янг.  
И хотя его прямота раздражала, Раш кивнул. Кто мог помочь ему, кроме него самого?  
— Давай спать, мне скоро на смену, — Янг не выключал боковой свет ради Раша. И тот знал это.  
Устраиваясь поудобнее, Янг посмотрел на ссутуленную спину на краю кровати.  
— Ложись.  
Раш кивнул и продолжил сидеть.  
Янг, выждав две с половиной минуты, повторил:  
— Иди сюда, Николас.  
Что-то было в его интонации, что заставило Раша обернуться.  
Янг легко похлопал по простыне рядом с собой.  
— Тебе так лучше спится, я знаю.  
Раш улыбнулся и поинтересовался с оттенком прежней язвительности:  
— Этому военных обучают?  
— Этому тоже, — серьезно заметил Янг и улыбнулся в ответ. — У тебя стресс, и тебя надо переключить.  
— И как? — подозрительно спросил Раш, чувствуя, как сердце провалилось куда-то в пятки.  
Янг выразительно молчал. Они оба прожили достаточно долго, чтобы понимать прозвучавшее предложение.  
Подавив желание прокомментировать ситуацию, Раш все же лег, с опаской и недоверием поглядывая на едва заметно улыбающегося Янга.  
— Расслабься, я не собираюсь ничего делать, — сказал Янг, обняв его. — Подрочи себе.  
Раш посмотрел на него, как на психа.  
— Я не хочу.  
— У тебя бывает по утрам стояк. Технически все работает.  
— И что?  
— Тебе нужны другие... приятные воспоминания.  
— От секса с мужчинами? Это вряд ли сработает.  
— Просто попробуй.  
— Это неправильный метод, — иронии в голосе Раша практически не осталось. Он паниковал.  
— Я знаю, — согласился Янг, — просто у меня нет других вариантов. На «Судьбе» нет баров, где мы могли бы снять тебе девочку на ночь.  
Раш хмыкнул, крепкие руки обнимали его, позволяя чувствовать себя защищенным. И это не было ненормально или неправильно. Янг будто прятал его своим телом, так же, как и от взрыва. Только сейчас Раш прятался от собственных кошмаров и бессилия.  
— Хорошо, — буркнул он.  
Желание спорить пропало. Не сказать, что дрочить ему было непривычно — на «Судьбе» дела с сексом обстояли плохо. Но присутствие Янга, его тепло рядом вносили нечто новое в механические движения руки.  
Янг мягко поцеловал его за ухом, в щеку, желая помочь расслабиться, но Раш отвернулся, скрывая болезненную гримасу. Он устал бояться. Для холерика, который ценил каждую минуту на «Судьбе», вынужденные дни безделья и безразличия действовали как годы в изоляции. Ему нужно было вернуть свой ритм, свое тело, способность распоряжаться своей жизнью. Он хотел этого. Хотел чувствовать, жить.  
— Не думаю, что мне помогла бы девочка в баре, — Раш прикрыл глаза, теряясь в ощущениях подступающего оргазма.  
Янг обнял его со спины.  
— Все наладится.  
От этих слов уголки губ у Раша дрогнули в горькой усмешке.  
Янг подтянул его к себе. Раш перевернулся на бок и кончил, уткнувшись лбом ему в грудь. Полковник стянул с него футболку и вытер их обоих.  
— Теперь спи.  
— А если твоя терапия мне не поможет? — скептический тон был почти прежним.  
— Значит, повторим, — серьезно заметил Янг, засыпая.  
Раш еще долго не мог уснуть. Он смотрел на включенную лампу и думал.  
Но кошмары не приходили. Они висели где-то вдалеке, как смутные тени. А впереди, рядом, спал кто-то... свой, заслоняющий все остальное.

***

 

Утром Янг ушел на мостик до того, как Раш проснулся. И это избавило его от необходимости объясняться. Он не знал, что говорить, и опасался двусмысленности ситуации. Но Янг, который всегда выбирал жесткие формы отношений «командир-подчиненный» и подавлял, вчера не казался враждебным.  
Посидев какое-то время в каюте, Раш собрался с духом и пошел к Хлое. Вместе они подобрали ему штаны, реквизировав у Скотта черные брюки — тот все равно все время ходил в форме. И кое-как перешили, благо у Хлои нашлись нитки с иголкой. Сняв, наконец, поднадоевшую простыню, Раш приободрился. И хотя взгляд Хлои выражал сочувствие, а ее излишняя предупредительность раздражала, он пошел на мостик. На нем была другая футболка Янга, чужие штаны, но ему было необходимо перешагнуть через обстоятельства. И «Судьба» могла помочь ему в этом. «Судьба» — и ее командир.  
— Доброе утро, полковник, — Раш прошел за свою консоль и сел за работу.  
Он чувствовал взгляды всех на мостике, но не поднимал головы от панели задач.  
Сил смотреть на экипаж у него пока не было.  
— Доброе утро, Николас, — тепло отозвался Янг, и то личное, что было между ними, заставило бы Раша покраснеть, будь он моложе. Но люди не заметили ни интонаций, ни обращения, для них все снова было нормально. Доктор Раш за консолью «Судьбы». Командир на мостике.  
Можно надеться, что когда-нибудь они все-таки долетят. Куда-нибудь.

***

 

Вечером Раш попросил:  
— Не зови меня Николас при всех. Это раздражает.  
— Это же твое имя, разве нет?  
Они лежали в одной кровати, но Раш чувствовал себя неуютно. В нем боролись гордость, самосознание и страх.  
— Ты можешь...  
Янг без дальнейших слов его обнял. Окаменевший от напряжения Раш немного расслабился, и тогда он все же спросил:  
— Так почему мне не звать тебя Николас?  
Раш разозлился, а затем рассмеялся.  
— Просто теперь для меня это как... предложение заняться сексом.  
— Тогда неуместно, да, — легко согласился Янг и вскоре уже спал.  
Полковник обладал медвежьим диапазоном чувствительности и задатками типичного альфа-самца. Но, засыпая рядом, с ним Раш не мог отделаться от ощущения, что не готов когда-либо покинуть эту комнату. И дело уже было не только в страхе.  
Впереди были месяцы реабилитации и фобий. Но Янг знал, что они справятся. Он говорил это не словами, а просто крепко держал однажды доверившегося ему человека, которого было легче убить, чем отпустить. У Янга давно никого не было. Никого настолько сильного. Он защищал свою жену, любил ТиДжей, но это было другое. Раш гнулся под обстоятельствами, но не ломался. На борту корабля, который летел в никуда, ощущение не одиночества в собственном маленьком мире одной кровати — вдохновляло.  
Янг решил, что пока этого достаточно.  
Вместе они могли шагнуть за ответом на вопрос о мироздании. Или хотя бы попытаться.


End file.
